Our Generation
by Machiruda Wakaoji
Summary: Un one-shot sur un personnage méconnu d'Assassin's Creed, qui pourtant a risqué sa vie pour sauver Desmond. Plus de détails à l'intérieur. (Contient un spoil de L'Archive perdue).


**Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Assassin's Creed. Et pour bien commencer, quoi de mieux sur un one-shot sur un personnage inconnu ?**

**En fait, Théo est le personnage principal du court métrage ''Assassin's Creed : Generations'', qui n'existe malheureusement qu'en anglais, ce qui fait que la plupart des fans français ignorent son existence. Pas besoin de voir le film pour lire cet one-shot (même si je vous conseille de le regarder quand même, il est très bien), j'expliquerais l'histoire au fur et à mesure.**

**Cette histoire est un beau jour de mon cerveau de fanficeuse survolté (le cerveau, pas moi). Ca ne cadre même pas avec la fin du film, mais chut…. Je ne vais pas vous spoiler.**

**A propos de spoil, il y en a un sur AC Revelations, alors si vous n'y avez pas joué (et si vous ne voulez pas vous auto-spoiler) ne lisez pas.**

**Bref, enjoy !**

* * *

Il fait une chaleur accablante dans la salle de réunion, mais aucun des Assassins présents n'a retiré sa capuche. Question d'habitude, sans doute. A part les trois qui sont assis au centre de la pièce, qui font comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Ils discutent tranquillement de l'avenir de la confrérie en ignorant ses membres qui rôdent autour d'eux pour les écouter. Il y en a qui vaquent à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était, il y en a qui font semblant de vaquer à des occupations et il y en a qui, comme moi, ne se cachent pas pour écouter.

Je suis appuyé contre le mur, à côté d'étagères débordantes de bouquins inintéressants, a moitié dans l'ombre, dans une attitude qui pourrait être nonchalante si je n'étais pas un Assassin. Encore jamais vu d'Assassin nonchalant, sauf celui qui m'a recruté, et encore, je crois que c'était juste pour m'impressionner. Je suis difficilement impressionnable, mais il a quand même fait son petit effet en surgissant dans mon dos après mon premier assassinat. Mais j'y reviendrais plus tard.

Les trois, là, sont partis pour parler pendant des heures, alors autant vous parler de moi en attendant.

Je m'appelle Théo et je suis un Assassin.

Bon… C'est peut-être un peu trop bref. Essayons d'être plus précis. Euh… voyons voir…

J'ai 24 ans, je fais 1m75, j'ai des cheveux noirs que je garde long et en queue de cheval, un peu de poil au menton, une affreuse cicatrice sur le bras droit, et une autre sur le flanc gauche. Je n'ai, à part ça, absolument rien de particulier, du moins si on considère une tenue d'Assassin et un gant avec une lame secrète accroché dessus comme banals. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu ce que c'est devenu, à force. Banal.

Je n'essayerais pas de décrire mon caractère, je n'ai pas assez de recul dessus d'une part, et j'arrive rarement à mettre des mots sur mes émotions d'autre part. Je préfère les actes, genre le saut de la foi, c'est plus parlant que les mots seuls.

Que dire d'autre ? Sinon que je suis déjà mort une fois.

Ou plus exactement, passé tellement près que même le médecin de la Confrérie m'a avoué qu'il commençait à croire aux miracles après avoir examiné mon cas.

En même temps… Avec une balle dans le ventre, le poignet ouvert et pissant le sang, en plein milieu d'un centre de recherche d'Abstergo avec l'alarme déclenchée, tout le monde aurait parié sur ma mort. Même moi, si j'avais été en état de le faire.

Contre toutes attentes, j'ai survécu. J'ignore qui m'a sauvé (ou plutôt je crois le savoir et cette idée me fait grincer des dents), j'ignore comment les Assassins m'ont retrouvé, mais en tout cas je suis encore là. Avec un estomac recousu, des camarades morts, un moral au plus bas et un amour-propre en miettes. Tout ça pour des prunes, en plus.

Notre mission consistait à secourir le fameux Desmond Miles, fiston du grand patron, retenu par Abstergo pour Dieu sait quoi (enfin, mon supérieur me l'a dit, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris). Mon rôle à moi, c'était de pirater les caméras de surveillance pour permettre à mes camarades de sauver le gars. Mais, bien que Lucy Stillman –je grince des dents rien que d'y penser-, nous ai assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de vigiles, on s'est curieusement fait repérer –nouveau grincement de dents-, et les gars d'Abstergo ont tué mes potes sous mon regard impuissant. C'était affreux.

Enfin, merde quoi, ils ne les ont pas tués dans un mouvement de défense ou un truc du genre, ils ont _vidé leurs chargeurs sur eux_ !

Et vous savez le pire là-dedans ? C'est que c'est certainement Stillman qui m'a sauvé. Pour bien paraitre aux yeux de la Confrérie. Elle nous a envoyé à l'échafaud pour mieux me sauver, se sauver. Putain de merde, si elle n'était pas morte, je la tuerais volontiers. Un joli petit coup de lame empoisonnée pour que ça dure longtemps. Sadique, moi ? Non, juste rancunier.

Les trois ont fini de parler. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils aient pris une décision, juste qu'ils ont parlé de l'avenir de notre Confrérie, mais qui suis-je pour leur demander des comptes ? Il y a là le gratin, mon maître, le grand maître William Miles, et son fameux rejeton, la ''clef de tous les événements'' Desmond Miles en personne.

Je ne l'aime pas. C'est un homme, non un garçon, arrogant, qui a à peu près mon âge et qui se la joue avec cet air suprêmement confiant et sûr de lui. Pas un regard pour les autres Assassins, pas une parole pour eux. Pas même pour moi, alors que mon maître lui a dit qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait. Il n'en a rien à branler, le gamin prodige.

Je lui souhaiterais presque de ressentir un moment ou à un autre le gout de la défaite et de l'impuissance. Je lui souhaiterais presque de mourir, lui aussi.

Presque, hein. Je ne vais quand même pas souhaiter qu'un autre Assassin meure.

Les trois se séparent, les maîtres d'un côté, le fils de l'autre. Mon maître me fait un léger signe de tête. Je soupire et je suis Miles Junior. Ouais, parce qu'en plus, c'est moi son chaperon. Y a vraiment un dieu qui m'en veut quelque part.

J'arrive sur le seuil du petit salon où s'est réfugié le Desmond, avec une tasse de café (pour moi, bien sûr, je ne vais quand même pas lui servir à boire) et je regarde avec surprise l'homme que je vois.

Sitôt passé le seuil, il a changé complétement d'attitude. _Exit_ l'Assassin arrogant et important, bonjour le gars de 25 ans sur qui tout repose et qui est écrasé par cette pression. Il est affalé sur un fauteuil, avec un air si fatigué… Je me fais remarquer en me raclant discrètement la gorge. Il me jette un regard surpris, je crois qu'il ne m'a pas entendu le suivre.

« C'est moi qui doit m'occuper de vous, je lâche, d'un ton affable.

-Pas besoin d'aide, marmonne-t-il.

-Tant mieux, je rétorque en me laissant tomber sur le canapé, je n'aurais pas besoin de bosser, alors.

Il a un faible sourire. Il a vraiment l'air crevé.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… je marmonne, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

Il ne répond pas. Je bois mon café en silence.

« C'est bien toi qui faisait partie du groupe envoyé pour me sauver ? demande-t-il d'un coup

Je manque avaler de travers et pose ma tasse sur la table basse en toussotant.

-Ouais. Pourquoi ?

-Vous étiez combien ?

-Quatre.

Il reste un instant pensif.

-Vous vous dites que ce n'est pas beaucoup pour quelqu'un comme vous ? j'ironise

-Non. Je me disais que vous deviez vraiment croire que ça se passerait bien pour aller chez Abstergo avec aussi peu d'hommes.

-Il n'y a pas énormément de gens dans la Confrérie. Et il faut rester discret. Quatre personnes, cinq avec vous, ça s'enfuit plus facilement que dix ou quinze.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-En même temps, je dis d'un ton acide, sur il n'y avait pas eu une taupe…

Je me tais parce que j'entends le chuintement feutré d'une lame secrète. Desmond me regarde avec rage, mais elle n'est pas tournée contre moi. Contre elle, peut-être ? Ou contre les Templiers en général ?

Je soupire. Desmond range sa lame comme si de rien n'était. Je jette un coup d'œil dubitatif à son arme, avant de baisser les yeux sur mon bras droit. Le droit parce que je suis gaucher, j'utilise la lame secrète avec le poignet droit. Lequel montre une très jolie ligne rouge, raclée à même la peau, par ma lame justement. Une chance que je ne me suis pas injecté mon propre poison, ce serait le comble du ridicule, et je ne suis pas sûr que la Confrérie ait l'antidote.

« C'est affreux comme sensation, me dit Desmond.

Je reste un moment sans comprendre de quoi il parle.

-Vous avez déjà vécu ça ?

-Plusieurs fois par l'Animus. Et une fois par moi-même.

-A quelle occasion ?

-Lorsque j'ai tué ma meilleure amie de mes propres mains.

Je reste muet.

-Pardon ?

Il me renvoie un regard vide de toute émotion, avec peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, une trace d'un immense chagrin, quelque part au fond.

-J'ai tué mon amie, répète-t-il, de mes propres mains.

Devant mon air incrédule il rajoute :

-Lucy Stillman. Je l'ai tué.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Je ne les savais pas si proches –je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, de toute façon- mais quand même, il l'a tué.

-Faut être complétement fou ou imbibé de Credo jusqu'à la moelle pour faire ça, je dis finalement.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Je n'étais ni l'un ni l'autre. J'ai juste agis en mon âme et conscience.

Bon, ben pour le goût de la défaite, c'est fait. Reste plus que la mort et on sera quittes. Non, faut pas que je dise ça, il ne va pas mourir de sitôt le Desmond. Les mauvaises herbes comme lui (ou moi) ont la vie dure.

Un silence plane, un moment. Je fais tourner mon café désormais froid dans ma tasse, en réfléchissant. Je me sais incapable de tuer un allié de ma main. Du moins c'est ce que je pense. Des certitudes bien ancrées en moi sur mes limites morales se sont fissurées dès que j'ai mis ma première lame secrète à mon poignet. Qui sait ce que la foi ou le credo me feront faire. En mon âme et conscience, comme dis l'autre.

« Pourquoi t'as rejoint la Confrérie ? demande le Miles, qui visiblement a envie de parler.

Je me recale dans le canapé avant de répondre.

« Ma famille est morte par la faute d'un mec… c'est assez compliqué. Je suis devenu Assassin pour me venger. C'est après la mort de ce gars que la Confrérie m'a contacté. Je ne sais pas comment ils m'ont trouvés, et je m'en fiche, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais continuer à éliminer les pourris de ce pays en y entrant.

Desmond sourit.

-L'histoire est un perpétuel recommencement alors.

-Hein ?

-J'ai un ancêtre, Ezio Auditore, qui a vécu à peu près la même chose.

-Faites pas genre avec vos ancêtres, Monsieur ''On me fait une formation accélérée via des souvenirs virtuels''.

Il a un petit rire.

-Mais je ne me la joue pas. Quitte à choisir, j'aurais volontiers laissé les ancêtres pour une vie normale.

Il dit ça d'un ton sûr, mais il n'a pas l'air d'en croire un mot.

-Vous mentez… je murmure.

-Oui, avoue-t-il de mauvaise grâce. L'Animus est une expérience trop prenante pour je laisse ça derrière moi comme si de rien n'était.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il parle, à vrai dire. J'hésite un peu, puis je demande :

« Et vous ?

Il me lance un regard interrogatif avant de comprendre. Il soupire doucement avant de répondre.

-Comme mon père est le grand maître de la Confrérie, j'ai été impliqué très tôt. On m'a entrainé à la ferme, comme tous les autres. Sans marque particulière de _sa_ part. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout plaqué, tenté de vivre une existence normale. Mais bon, on n'échappe pas à son destin.

Il a l'air triste. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, quand la porte du salon s'ouvre et que M Miles entre. Il fait signe à Desmond.

« On y va, fiston. »

Desmond se lève et le rejoint après m'avoir adressé un signe de la main auquel je réponds, un peu surpris. Son père me regarde avec attention quelques secondes avant de fermer la porte et de me laisser seul.

C'est au bout d'un long moment que je me rends compte que je n'ai plus la moindre rancœur envers Desmond. Si même j'en avais avant. Je sais plus.

Au final, lui et moi, on a beaucoup de chose en commun.

On est des Assassins, et c'est ça qui compte.

* * *

**Bon, en fait, l'âge et la taille de Théo sont de pures suppositions de ma part. Ce qu'il pense de Desmond aussi, d'ailleurs. Je me suis juste dis que ça serait plus intéressant s'il n'aimait Desmond plutôt que s'il l'adorait dès le départ (bon, même à la fin il l'adore pas vraiment, il remet juste son jugement à la hausse).**

**Vous avez aimé ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**


End file.
